Volver a ser tuyo
by Adachi-Maylu
Summary: Sakura ha olvidado a Sasuke. ¿Un reencuentro servirá para volver a juntarlos? Reviews please. CApi 3 UP! La misteriosa asesina de cabello oscuro...xD
1. Sakura VS Sasuke

Wa que rápido volví con otro fic xD Espero que os guste bla bla bla Naru no me pertenece y to eso xD Este capi no se lo dedico a nadie ¬¬ xDDD Si, aver…me lo dedico a mi XDDDD Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 1   
Sakura VS Sasuke

-"¡Buenos días, Konoha! Esta mañana hace 35º. Un magnífico día de verano. Llenen sus piscinas y disfruten de la música."

Una joven de cabellos rosas se arrebujó bajo las sábanas.  
-"Hoy es el tan esperado combate para los aspirantes a Jounnin."  
La chica se levantó de golpe. Llevaba seis años esperando ese día. Y ahora no iba a llegar tarde! Se vistió su traje de ninja, un kimono con dos cortes hasta la altura de la cintura y unos pantalones negros por encima de las rodillas.

Haruno Sakura tenía ya 18 años. Se había separado del por aquel entonces grupo 7 a los 13 años. Había entrenado con Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, hasta hacía 2 años. Luego había recorrido cada país buscando mejorar sus técnicas. Ahora volvía a Konoha para ascender a Jounnin. Se había convertido en la más fuerte de las kunoichi de la aldea.

-Volveré a ver a Ino cerda.- pensaba con fuego en la mirada. Casi había olvidado a su antaño amor, Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora se había vuelto más fuerte. No le necesitaba.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió al estadio donde tendrían lugar los combates. Allí ya esperaban algunos aspirantes.  
-¡¿Shikamaru Kun?  
Un joven apuesto, con una coleta alta la miró.

-¿Sakura? Vaya, jeje. ¡Ino, Sakura ha venido!  
Una joven rubia, más guapa de lo que Sakura recordaba se acercó.  
-Ja, al fin, frontuda.

-Ino cerda, yo también me alegro de verte.

Siguieron discutiendo largo rato.

-Vale, chicas. Dejénlo. Verlas es muy problemático.- Shikamaru abrazó a Ino.

Sakura los miró confusa y perpleja.  
-Nos casaremos dentro de poco. Más te vale venir, Sakura frentuda.

O.O…Felicidades- contestó la kunoichi.  
-¡Hey! ¡Shikamaru!¡Ino!  
Un apuesto joven rubio, de ojos azules se acercó a ellos alegremente.  
-¿Quién te persigue esta vez, Naruto?  
-¡¿Naruto!- exclamó Sakura perpleja. El chico no estaba como ella lo recordaba.  
-Sakura…Chan…  
El rubio miró a su amiga de arriba abajo. Asintió.  
.¡Naruto!- Le pelirosa le dio un puñetazo que el chico esquivó hábilmente. Sakura se sorprendió.  
-Comprobado. Es Sakura Chan.- dijo riéndose.  
Pronto aparecieron Neji, Kiba, Hinata y los demás aspirantes. Excepto uno.  
-Ese Sasuke…pasa mucho tiempo con Kakashi Sensei. Siempre llegan tarde!- suspiró Naruto.  
Una figura vestida de verde apareció ante ellos.  
-¡Kakashi Sensei!-exclamó el rubio.  
El jounnin miró fijamente a Sakura.  
Sonrió.  
-Bienvenida, Sakura.  
-Kakashi Sensei…-la chica saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.  
-¡Chicos! Dejad de llamarme sensei.- exclamó el jounnin.  
De pronto se giró y atrapó un kunai entre los dedos.

-Tan rápido como siempre,Sensei. Estos cinco años te han sentado bien.  
Un joven super apuesto (N/A: xDDD babas…) de cabello y ojos oscuros bajó del árbol donde se encontraba. Ino lanzó un gritito. Shikamaru hizo como si no escuchara.

-Sa…Sasuke Kun.- murmuró Sakura.

-¿Eh?-El Uchiha observó a la chica detenidamente. Esbozó una media sonrisa.- Vaya, Sakura. Bienvenida.  
-Hola, Sasuke.  
El chico se extrañó que no lo llamara tan infantilmente Sasuke Kun.

-Bueno, chicos. Hablareis después del examen.-dijo Kakashi.  
-Empieza el examen.-anunció una voz que todos conocía. El examinador anunciaría el primer combate.- Sakura Haruno VS Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura miró a Sasuke. Él giró la cabeza para evitar mirarla.  
- ¿De todos estos tenía que tocarme con ella?  
-Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, a la zona de combate, por favor.

Los dos se adelantaron. Se pusieron frente a frente. Kakashi y Tsunade saltaron a la zona de combate.  
-Este combate no debe celebrarse.- Dijo Kakashi.  
-Es cierto…-dijo la Hokage.- Yo, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de Konoha declaro que…  
Sakura puso su mano sobre el hombro de su maestra.  
-No hay necesidad de anularlo, ¿cierto Sasuke?  
El chico la miró sin comprenderla. ¿En serio ella quería luchar contra él? Ese era un combate a muerte. O te retiras o mueres. ¿De verdad Sakura había mejorado tanto como para estar segura de vencerle?  
-No estoy segura de vencer, Sasuke. Sé que venceré. He desarrollado una técnica que me permite leer los pensamientos de mi contrincante a través de sus ojos.

-Eso es fácil de combatir Sakura. Verás…  
-Si cierras tus ojos no podrás utilizar tu Sharingan. Estás derrotado antes de empezar.  
Sasuke se estremeció. Sakura era muy fuerte. Incluso más que él. Sakura sonrió. Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.¿Y si se le escapaba que…? Cerró los ojos.  
Si Sakura descubría ese secreto no podría volver a mirarla. Abrió los ojos y dedicó a la chica una media sonrisa, intentado dejar la mente en blanco.  
-Intenta vencerme.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo.  
- ¿Va a luchar con los ojos cerrados?  
Sasuke apareció tras ella.

-Yo también he entrenado, Sakura- le susurró al oído.  
Kakashi y Tsunade dejaron comenzar el combate.

Sakura estaba nerviosa. Conocía a Sasuke, podía predecir sus movimientos pero aun así…  
-Tres golpes.- Sakura retrocedió, Sasuke se acercó a ella.- Te venceré con tres golpes.

-Sasuke,-Sakura le miró con fiereza.- Ya no soy una niña.  
Sakura se transformó en una flor.  
Sasuke oyó el sonido del reemplazo.

-¿Reemplazo? Ese viejo truco no funcionará conmigo.

Sasuke esquivó el kunai de la chica que le venía por la espalda.

-Solo tres golpes. Uno.- dio un puñetazo a Sakura.

Esta desapareció. Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. Pisó la flor. Pero no oyó el sonido de la planta transformándose en la chica, si no el ondeo de un kimono tras él. Sakura sujetaba un kunai contra su cuello. Un fino hilo de sangre corrió por su garganta.  
Sasuke abrió los ojos. Levantó su brazo.  
-Me rindo.-dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirosa, dejando la mente en blanco.  
Sakura apartó el arma de su cuello. Sonrió.  
-¡Sakura Chan! ¡ Le has ganado al baka de Sasuke!- Naruto abrazó a la chica.  
-Que corra el aire, Naruto.- Ino y Shikamaru se acercaron.- Vaya, frontuda, le has ganado a tu amado Sasuke.  
-Ya no amo a Sasuke, Ino cerda.  
Los chunnins allí reunidos se quedaron de piedra.  
-¿Ya no le amas?  
Sakura miró a Sasuke. Intentó leer en sus ojos si él recordaba algo de ella. Bajó la cabeza, apenada.  
-No. No le amo…

"El tiempo pasa, los amores se olvidan…"

Espero reviews ¬¬ xD  
Atte:  
Maylu Uchia


	2. ¡Aparece el lirio blanco!

Hi! Aquí el siguiente capi P A mi me encanta - (Kress: Por qué será?) No les cuentes nada! xD Leer! xD

**Capítulo 2- ¡Aparece el lirio blanco!**

-"No. No le amo."

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Habían pasado ya tres días desde aquella batalla pero las palabras de Sakura dolían demasiado.

-Soy idiota. Tanto tiempo teniéndola y ahora…

-Perdone…

Una niña de ojos oscuros se acercó al joven Uchiha.

-Dime.  
-Me…he perdido.-dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasuke suspiró.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kaname Haruno.

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo.

-Kana Chan, hace unos tres años que no te veía.

La niña observó detenidamente al Uchiha.

-¡Sasuke Kun!- Kaname se abalanzó hacia el chico y le abrazó.

La niña tenía ya ocho años. Los ojos oscuros y el cabello rosa, como su hermana.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Sakura me pidió flores. Al parecer un amigo suyo está en el hospital.- Sasuke asintió. Naruto había luchado contra Lee. Con fatídicas consecuencias para el cejas encrespadas. Naruto se recuperaba en casa, rápidamente. –Y de camino a la floristería de Ino me perdí y no se como llegué a parar aquí.

Sasuke sonrió a la pequeña.

-Venga, vamos. Tu hermana estará preocupada.

La niña agarró la mano del chico.

-Oye, Sasuke Kun- preguntó cuando llegaron al hogar de los Haruno.- ¿A ti te gusta Sakura?  
El chico se ruborizó (o.o Sasu ruborizándose . que mono xD) Esa niña siempre había sido muy directa. Si le mentía se enteraría…

-Sí, Kana chan. Ahora entra. Estará preocupada por ti.

La niña sonrió. Dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y entró en la casa.

-¿Qué he hecho? Ahora se lo contará a Sakura…

El Uchiha miró por última vez el hogar de los Haruno y salió corriendo de allí.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sakura no estaba en casa cuando su hermana pequeña entró.

-Que extraño… En fin, ya le contaré luego lo que dijo Sasuke Kun.

La niña rió

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sakura descansaba apoyada en el tronchen el que, años atrás, había estado esperando la llegada de Kakashi para su primera prueba como Gennin. Oyó unos pasos acercándose. Se ocultó lo máximo que el tronco se lo permitía y esperó. Una figura alta y esbelta pasó por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia. Sakura, con una gran agilidad, agarró a la figura y la tiró al suelo, quedándose ella encima, inmovilizándola. Comenzó a llover. Los cabellos rosa de la chica mojaban la cara de su presa. Un rayo destelló en el cielo, desvelando la identidad de la figura.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba atentamente a la chica.

-No te había sentido, Sakura.

-Yo no sabía que eras tú, Sasuke. ¿A qué has venido?- preguntó ella levantándose.

-Quería volver a este lugar. Me trae muchos recuerdos: como dimos de comer a Naruto y aprobamos por ello nuestra primera prueba como simples Gennins, como intentamos inútilmente conseguir los cascabeles… Recuerdo cada momento que vivimos juntos.

Sakura rió.

-Sasuke, te has vuelto muy débil con los recuerdos.

-Y tú muy fuerte sin ellos. Pero dime, ahora que lo has comprobado, ¿es buena la soledad?

Sakura le miró, divertida.

-¿Ya te has recuperado del todo…Naruto?

Una gota apareció en la cabeza del Uchiha. La lluvia cesó, dejando ver la blanca luna llena de esa noche. Una nube de humo hizo desaparecer el cuerpo del Uchiha para dar paso a un chico rubio de profundos ojos azules. Naruto se rió.

-Olvidaba que estaba intentando engañar a la mejor kunoichi de Konoha. De pronto su rostro se tornó serio y habló con voz decidida pero triste.- Estoy preocupado por ti, Sakura Chan. ¿De veras te has hecho fuerte…olvidándonos?

Una lágrima salió del ojo derecho del chico. La secó rápidamente con la manga. Sakura lo vio. Sintió lástima por él. Leyó en sus ojos que de veras estaba preocupado por ella, por perderla. Se acercó a Naruto y le abrazó. Éste se sorprendió al principio pero correspondió al abrazo de la chica.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sasuke llegó a su casa a medianoche. La fantástica luna llena iluminaba las calles a su paso. Llevaba toda la noche vagando por Konoha, sumido en sus pensamientos. Hacía cinco años que no veía la mayor de las Haruno. En esos cinco años había cometido graves errores pero también había aprendido y mejorado.

Metió la llave en la cerradura. Oyó una respiración tras él. No pudo reaccionar. Un perfume que conocía muy bien inundó el aire.

-Lirio blanco.- El Uchiha sonrió.- Vaya, Maylu, no has cambiado nada.

Una mujer de cabello corto, muy oscuro saludó al Uchiha con una carcajada. Sus ojos marrones brillaron al ver al joven a la luz de la luna.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Sasu. Cada vez te pareces más a Itachi.- Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. Ella sonrió.- Quiero decir en lo guapo que estás. Tu hermano también era así. En fin, ha vuelto Sakura. Tendré que entrenarte, ¿cierto?

Sasuke miró a la joven sin entender. Ella se rió.

-Apuesto mi traje de Akatsuki y todos los recuerdos que tengo contigo a que no sabes como declararte a Sakura.

Sasuke se rió.

-¿En serio crees que yo querría hacer eso?

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hacía cuatro años que había conocido a Maylu, una peligrosa asesina miembro de Akatsuki.

Un día se encontró con Itachi y su compañero, mejor dicho, fue a buscarle. Creía estar preparado para vencerle pero Itachi le dejó malherido. Maylu le encontró horas después. El joven Uchiha estaba a punto de morir desangrado. Aún siendo miembro de Akatsuki y una brillante asesina de Clase S, se apiadó del chico. Él tenía 14 años, ella 17.

-A los cinco años asesiné a mi hermano.-comenzó a contarle horas después, bajo un cerezo en flor. – Me hice asesina peligrosa de Clase S a los 12 años. A los 14, Akatsuki me reclutó.- Sasuke no podía creer su historia. Era imposible que una chica tan joven fuera ya asesina de Clase S. Pensó entonces en su hermano. Él era también muy joven pero Maylu no parecía una asesina.- ¿Y tú, Sasu? ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida? Te parece mucho a un miembro de Akatsuki, Ita Kun.  
-¿Conoces a Itachi?

Ella asintió.

-Solíamos salir juntos. Es muy romántico y…-se acercó al oído del Uchiha.- besa muy bien.

Maylu comenzó a reírse ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke.

-Soy el hermano pequeño de Itachi.

-¿El vengador?-preguntó Maylu. Sasuke asintió.- Vaya eres…más guapo que tu hermano.- dijo ella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.- Volveremos a vernos Sasu.

Maylu desapareció entre una nube de humo…

Desde aquel día la joven iba a visitarle casi a diario. Siempre de noche. Maylu era una maestra del disfraz aunque Sasuke la reconocía por su inconfundible olor a lirios.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer.- la chica entró en la casa del Uchiha.- Hoy duermes en el sofá, Sasu.- dijo sacando un kunai de su pantalón.- A nos ser claro, que quieras dormir conmigo pero te aviso que no te dejaré usar la cama para lo que está hecha en toda la noche.

-x.x Dormiré en el sofá.

Tanto tiempo con Maylu había advertido a Sasuke a escapar de situaciones comprometidas. Maylu no era de las que bromeaban si querían algo…

_Maylu:_ _Por primera vez contesto reviews xD A ver…_

**Nadeshiko Uchiha: **_Se sabrá pronto lo que hicieron ambos en esos años separados ;) Noseais impacientes xD  
_**Rums y Marion (Sorry pero es casi lo mismo xD): **_Me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado ;) Aquí teneis ya el segundo capi :D  
_**ArashiPotter: **_Antes estoy yo para consolar a Sasu xDDD Ya lo continué y aquí tienes el resultado espero que te guste xD_

**CandyBloom: **_Soe mu mala. No sabeis lo mala que puedo llegar a ser. ¿Y si os mato a Sasu y a Saku a lo Romeo y Julieta? xD Nah, me alegro de que te haya gustado ;)_

_Weee! Maylu se va por ahora! xD Datte Bayo!_

_Atte:_

_Maylu Uchiha_


	3. Boda

Volví! xD 2 meses sin actuas x.x xD Aquí teneis el tercer capítulo de "Volver a ser tuyo".

Disclaimer: Naruto y co son obra de Kishi Kun. Aunque yo le pago cuanto quiera por traerme a Uchi Chan a mi casita xD (Inner: Se refiere Sasuke 3. Gracias por leer a esta enferma mental)

**Capítulo 3…Boda**

Sasuke se despertó dolorido. El sofá no era tan cómodo como lo pintaban en los anuncios. Su espalda se quejó. Al menos no había pasado frío. La manta que Maylu siempre llevaba consigo le cubría hasta la cintura. Sonrió.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Escuchó gritos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooo! Déjame!

Era Maylu. El Uchiha agarró un kunai y corrió a la cocina. Cuando entró, una gota cayó por su cabeza. Allí estaba Maylu…peleándose con el delantal.

-¡Sasu! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No saleee!

-A ver, dobe.-Se acercó a la asesina y cortó el delantal con el kunai.- No era tan difícil.

Maylu dio un beso a Sasuke en la mejilla y siguió cocinando. El joven sonrió.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Neeeeechaaaaaan! Hoy es la boda de Ino cerdaaa!

-Kana Chan…

La kunoichi de rosados cabellos se levantó adormilada. Se dirigió a la ventana. Hacía un día fantástico. Los cerezos estaban en flor, el sol calentaba cada lugar de Konoha, los pájaros silbaban una alegre melodía…y un olor a lirios inundó la calle.

Sakura observó la calle. Sasuke caminaba al lado de una hermosa joven de cabello oscuro. Ambos reían. Iban ataviados con elegantes ropas. Él, un traje azul marino, con camisa blanca y corbata oscura. Ella, un vestido de fiesta rojo, largo hasta los pies. Era deslumbrante.

Sakura miró de reojo su kimono rosa. Estaba claro que la muchacha no era de Konoha. No usaba kimonos y sus rasgos no eran orientales.

La pelirosa se preguntó quien sería. Tal vez una familiar de Sasuke…

Se duchó y arregló. Pusó mucho esmero en parecer más linda que la joven que acompañaba al superviviente de los Uchiha.

A la hora prevista, Sakura se encontraba ya en el restaurante donde se celebraría la boda. Después de dar su regalo a Ino y Shikamaru, se sentó en una silla, alejada del resto. Quería ordenar sus pensamientos. La batalla contra Sasuke, esa mujer de cabellos oscuros… Nada cuadraba en sus planes. Nadie le volvería a quitar a Uchiha Sasuke.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Sasu, crees que esto está bien?

-Claro, Maylu. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Ino. Tú tan sólo sígueme la corriente.- El menor de los Uchiha guiñó un ojo a su acompañante.

Maylu sonrió. Llegaron al restaurante donde Ino y Shikamaru se casarían.

Un olor a lirios inundó todo el restaurante, haciendo que algunos de los allí presentes suspiraran. Segundos después, Uchiha Sasuke entraba en el local acompañado de una deslumbrante joven, ataviada con un largo vestido rojo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando todos la miraron impresionados.

-Sasuke kun! Que bien que hayas venido.- Ino se acercó a los recién llegados. Estaba deslumbrante con su vestido de novia.

-Ino, espero que no te importe pero he traído a Maylu conmigo.

-Oh, no por supuesto que no Sasuke Kun.- Ino sonrió a la pareja.- Sasuke Kun tu asiento está señalado. Maylu San, siéntate al lado de la chica de cabello rosa. Es el único asiento libre.

La joven asintió. Se dirigió al asiento indicado por la anfitriona. Sonrió a la pelirrosada. Ella no devolvió el saludo. Sasuke se acercó a donde las jóvenes se encontraban. Saludó a Sakura con la cabeza, ella no le contestó tampoco a él. El Uchiha se acercó al oído de Maylu.

-Es…Sakura.

La asesina asintió. Sasuke se retiró.

-Sakura Chan, ¿cierto? Me llamo Maylu Hitsugaya.- Extendió su mano. Sakura la estrechó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Encantada, Hitsugaya San.

-Llámame Maylu, por favor.- Sonrió a la kunoichi.

Sakura sonrió también. Maylu no parecía mala persona.

-Como gustes, Maylu Chan.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

La boda pasó sin más preocupaciones. Maylu y Sakura se habían hecho amigas en el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntas. Al fin, al caer la noche, la música comenzó a sonar y el restaurante se convirtió en una improvisada discoteca.

Sakura bailaba muy bien. Movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música con insultante facilidad. Todos los hombres de la boda querían bailar con ella. Y Sasuke no era una excepción. Observaba a Sakura desde un lugar más apartado, acompañado por la mujer que olía a lirios.

-Sasu…deberías ir con ella.

El Uchiha asintió, sonriendo a la joven.

-Gracias Maylu.-dio un beso en la mejilla sonrosada de la asesina y se internó en la pista de baile.

-Niños…si le vieras, Ita kun…

Una fuerte mano agarró la muñeca de Sakura y la sacó de la pista de baile, alejándola de todo.

Cuando al fin pudo ver la cara de su raptor, esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Vaya,vaya, a quién tenemos aquí. Uchiha Sa…

El chico colocó un dedo sobre los labios rosas de la Haruno. Ella cayó.

-Sakura…

Sasuke se acercó lentamente a ella. La sangre se agolpaba en las mejillas de la pelirrosada.

Cuando la distancia entre los dos era casi inexistente, Sasuke se apartó.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Yo…no quiero confundirte, no quiero que…

Los suaves labios de la Haruno le hicieron callarse. Harta ya de su juego, Sakura había decidido llevar las riendas. Hasta ahora estaba saliendo bien. Sasuke no había rechazado su beso…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Mientras, Maylu se encontraba fuera del restaurante, sentada sobre un columpio que, se suponía, era para los niños.

La noche era perfecta. Millones de estrellas brillaban en el cielo y ni una sola nube impedía soñar que volabas por aquel manto estrellado.

Una suave respiración la hizo volverse. No había nadie. Habría jurado que…

Se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo se sobresaltó. Unos ojos rojos, con tres aspas negras en ellos, la observaban divertidos.

-Ita Kun…

-No me digas así, Maylu. Sabes que lo odio.

La joven se rio.

-Por eso lo digo…dobe.

Itachi agarró a la kunoichi por la barbilla.

-¿Visitando al pequeño Uchiha?

Acto seguido, posó sus labios en la nariz de la joven. Ella sonrió. Itachi no había cambiado nada…

-Pues sí, I-T-A-K-U-N.

-Sabes lo que pasará si sigues provocándome, Maylu Hitsugaya?

-Lo sé…por eso lo hago.- La asesina agarró las mejillas del Uchiha y lo besó apasionadamente. Como tanto tiempo atrás…

Huís espero que os haya gustado (Inner: Y si no le echan azúcar!) Ahí estamos inner! xD Ahora reviews…

Nay San: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Mi se emociona también xD

Tere Chan: Es una técnica inventada por mi xD Maylu cien por cien original! (Aparece con pose Gai Sensei) Me alegro de que te haya ustado 3

Arashipotter: Siiiii Maylu RLZ! (Inner: Yo contesto mejor…Esa Maylu que veis y vereis en el fic es la viva imagen de esta loca que ta escribiendo en el PC. Esperamos no herir la sensibilidad de nadie y gracias por tu comentario 3)

MiChan: Sakura tuvo pretendientes pero los rechazó. No creo que eso sea importante en la historia pero si quieren los pongo. Me someto a las voluntades de los reviewedores! xD

Marion-Asakura: Me alegro que te haya gustado 3 Aquí ta el tercer capi, espero no defraudarte nn

Nadeshiko Uchiha : Veamos…un amor no correspondido cambia mucho xD Pronto se descubrirá el pasado de Saku y de Sasu. Además se conocerán facetas ocultas de Maylusita xD

Ayanami-89: Quieen nos diera que Maylu saliera en la serie! Créeme que Sasukito no seguiría virgen O.O (Inner: baka…a que viene?) No se xD Izu me ta pervirtiendo O.O xD Je, me alegro de que te haya gustado nn

Riza Trisha: Wiii! Me alegro de que te hayan gustadop! Aquí tienes el tercer capi, disjrutalo! xD

Nick impronunciable O.O Lo siento xD: Me alegro de que te guste mi personaje! Aquí ta el tercer capi 3 A leer!

Este cap se lo dedico a…a mi! Que caray! xD Y pronto un intento de lemon xD Pareja?' Ya vereis jujujuju

Atte:

Maylu Uchihaaaaa!


End file.
